


I'm On Strike

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Merlin fed up and go on strike and soon other people follow him and Arthur is angry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I'm On Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when Merlin was still on TV. So it's my young teenage self best attempt at writing. It's a little crazy but hope you enjoy.   
> This has been posed on Fanfition.net

Lancelot was looking for Merlin and to his surprise he found Merlin was sitting down in a chair reading one of Gaius' big fat books. "What are you doing?" asked Lancelot he never seen Merlin sitting still he was always doing something. He was always working during the day - either for Arthur or Gaius. 

"Reading," said Merlin

"Shouldn't you be helping Arthur?" asked Lancelot with a frown. He was sure Arthur had a busy day today - and that normally meant Merlin had a busy day also. 

"Nope," said Merlin

"Merlin? Are you alright?" asked Lancelot wounding if Merlin was under some kind of spell. He was acting rather odd.

Merlin smiled and looked up from the book. "Never better, I doing something I should of done years ago... I'm on strike."

Lancelot stared at Merlin "You're what?"

"I'm on strike," said Merlin putting down the book "I do all the job Gaius gives me, I do all the normal servants jobs on top of the extra jobs Arthurs gives me. Plus it's all the near death stuff too..." Merlin paused "I'm fed up ... so I'm on strike"

Lancelot was lose for words "Dose Arthur know?"

"Yeah I told him this morning when he come in yelling at me for not wakening him up," said Merlin lightly

Lancelot frowned as he looked at Merlin "And he let you stay here...reading?" he asked. Merlin just grinned and Lancelot walked out of the room lost for words.   
...

The next day Merlin was still on strike and Gwaine decided to join him. Gaius had kicked them out of his chamber if they were not working. So they sat in Gwaine room playing cards games...Arthur wasn't happy when he found out.

"MERLIN! GWAINE! GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW" yelled Arthur marching in the room.

"I'm on strike," said Merlin

"We want danger money." said Gwaine with a playful grin. 

"And holiday," added Merlin "I am entitled for some time off..." 

Arthur looked at his servant and knight and stomped out of the room not wanting to waste his time. Arthur was sure they would give up this game soon. He knew Merlin - no matter how much his complains about his job, he wouldn't let no one else do it. 

...

The next day Leon didn't show up "Where is he?" asked Arthur as he noticed he wasn't at training. 

"Sire," said Elyan carefully "He heard about the danger money Gwaine demanding... and well... he's also on strike."

Arthur was getting very angry now "I'm going to kill them all," he ranted as he marched off to find his wayward knights and servant. 

...

"YOU'RE KNIGHTS DANGER IS IN THE JOB," yelled Arthur at Merlin, Leon and Gwaine then he found them. 

Merlin raised a hand "I'm not a knight." pointed out Merlin "Can I get danger money? after all...I almost died lots since I become your servant...and that's not in my job..."

"I've been almost killed lots of times," said Leon "What if I get marry and have children...I need to look after them."

Arthur was about to start yelling again when Gwaine smiled "Hey Percy,"

Arthur turn to see Percival "Please tell me Percival that you're not on strike too?"

"I'm not" said Percival slowly "But Elyan seems to think it's a good idea also..."

...

"I've tried talking to him, Arthur." said Gwen when Arthur went to find someone to talk too with some common sense "But there's no changing his mind. He wants to look after me, it's sweet"

"It's not sweet," said Arthur "I got a servant and three knights on strike."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" asked Gwen

Arthur walked away stomping down the corridor "I don't know chuck them in the dungeons and throw away the key."

...

The next knight would went on strike was Percival because of all the extra work he had to do because of the lack of knights. This was getting beyond ridiculous now.   
Arthur was cross.. really really cross he stormed across the courtyard when he bummed into Lancelot "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Arthur 

"Tying to find you" said Lancelot calmly "I got to tell you something"

"What now" asked Arthur wondering what else could of wrong this week. 

"Well, half of the servants have followed Merlin learned and are on strike" said Lancelot "Who knew Merlin was so popular with the other servants.."

"Half the kingdom is on strike because they wanted danger money?" asked Arthur in disbelief. 

"Well yes," said Lancelot " And they are demanding more rights... something about holidays and that is just for starts..."

"For the love of..." began Arthur walking away again - it was like everyone was playing a hung joke on him and it wasn't funny. 

...

Arthur was glaring at Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival. He called them for a meeting - if he could get them all in line then the rest of the castle would go back normal once again. "No one is getting ant danger money"

"What about the servants?" asked Merlin at once "We're not trained to deal with bandits and the like..."

"Oh yeah about the other servants." said Arthur looking at Merlin "Do you know half of them are now on strike as well. What else do the servants want?"

"I Keep telling you, holiday, maybe one free drink at the local tavern." said Merlin "We servants to do ask for a lot.... and we do a lot of work... you just don't noticed..." 

"You could always get a new job," said Arthur

"Merlin! I got a great idea," said Gwaine at once. "You can be my new servant and your first job is coming with me to the tavern...I need a drinking buddy and you're my best friend..."

"Sounds good to me," said Merlin

"Merlin, you're still my servant," said Arthur at once. When had everyone starting to act like idiots "You can't go unless I fired you."

"What the last three words you said?" asked Merlin

"I FIRED YOU" yelled Arthur then realized what he said "I take that back"

"You seem a little stressed Arthur" said Elyan

"A little?" asked Arthur he wanted to rip his hair from his head. "Don't you lot care about Camelot?"

Just then Lancelot ran into the room "Arthur! Camelot is under attack,"

Arthur began to panic "Come on stop kidding around now Camelot needs you - now more than ever..."

"We're on Strike" said Elyan

"I haven't got time for this" said Arthur "Lancelot come on"

"mmmm I also on Strike" said Lancelot

Arthur run out of the room to see what was happening he got to a window and saw Morgana coming rising on a dragon.....

Arthur suddenly woke up. He sat up and saw he was camping out with the knights of the round table and Merlin. The sun was starting to raise. Merlin was the only one up and was feeding the horses. "Are you alright?" asked Merlin seeing Arthur was awake "it look like you were having a dream... you were tossing and turning and everything," 

"Was I?" said Arthur looking around him - it had all been a dream. None of it was real. It almost made Arthur laugh "It was crazy you lead half the kingdom on strike."

"I did." said Merlin looking a little amused "That is crazy - most of the time no one even listens to me." 

"Then Morgana attack Camelot on a dragon..."

"That's not possible the dragon..." Merlin stop himself from saying the dragon wouldn't work with Morgana so said " is dead..."

"I know I killed it," said Arthur getting up and walking over to Merlin. "Just to let you know...you are sucked as my servant no matter what."

"I though I was the worst servant in the five kingdom," said Merlin with a small smile "If this is how you are after dreaming I went on strike, maybe I should try for real..."

Arthur was quick and pointed his dagger at Merlin. "If you even dare, I will kill you... painfully do you understand?"

"Yes sire" said Merlin wondering what the hell happen in Arthur dream.


End file.
